Assassin Drabbles
by Tsuki no Seru-Chan
Summary: This story is full of little drabbles of our favorite Assassin Keronian's Story includes: Strong language at times, OOC, AU's, and OC'S.
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark stormy day, the sky hued gray and tints of white. Jirara was watching his assassin's in training battles with each other to grow in skill and power. One thing was off though, it was his favorite pupil Zeroro. The light blue Keronian had his head down, and he saw little droplets fall down his face. Jirara walked towards the Keronian to find out what was wrong, when he tapped the blue Keronian's shoulder, Zeroro flinched visibly and looked up to see his master.

"A-ah Jirara-dono is there something wrong?" Zeroro squeaked, Jirara frowned but it's not like anyone could see anyways.

"Yes there is, why are you weeping instead of training with your comrades?" Jirara didn't mean to sound harsh, but he needed to get the question out there. Zeroro looked at the field of dead grass that stretched far out, trying to find an answer.

"It's because..Everyone seems so happy with each other, I would be too but no ever notices me." Zeroro then focused on something on the ground so he wouldn't make eye contact with Jirara.

"That's stupid, It's good you're not noticed it will make your job much easier." Jirara was content with his answer, but it made Zeroro mood even worse. "U-um what I mean it is a useful skill, but you just have to figure out how make yourself more visible." Zeroro looked at Jirara with 'no really?' look.

"And how do you suppose I do that Jirara-dono?" Zeroro's look was of pure hopelessness, Jirara sweatdropped.

"Well, perhaps you could make your own technique to make yourself more noticeable." Zeroro head tilted with consideration, and then nodded gleefully.

"Alright Jirara-dono I'll make the best technique you'll ever see!" Zeroro said with a 60 watt smile, but as again who could see it?

"You better, or else I will hunt you down." Zeroro gave Jirara a 'you're joking' look. Jirara glared back. "I'm serious Zeroro. I. Will. Hunt. You. Down." Zeroro then scampered off, frightened.

"_You better make me proud Zeroro, don't let your talent be in vain."_

Drabble 1 END!

Words: 354

Pages: 1

I do not own Keroro Gunso/ Sgt. Frog.


	2. Chapter 2

_Zoruru's POV_

I walked down the dimly lit hallways of the Assassin's HQ, it was peaceful until I heard some shouting farther down the hall. I speeded down the hallways, until I came upon a dreadful site. There was Zeroro laying there bloody, bruised, and whimpering. Me and Zeroro had just joined the Assassin's League as trainees with other Keronian's, so we were pretty inexperienced with fighting. When Zeroro saw me he shouted run at me, but I was already frozen too the ground in shock. One of the bullies who was there, much more experienced than me, saw me and motioned he's group member to attack me. Each step they took I took a step back, that little dance stopped when my back hit the cold wall. Fear was on my face, the all approached me with grin's on their faces. I saw one of them pull out senbon out of their pouch. I felt the senbon puncture one of my nerves, I tried to scream but one of members put a hand to my mouth to prevent anyone knowing what was going on. The process kept going. Senbon. Nerve. Mock me. Senbon. Nerve. Mock me again. I was nearly on the edge of conscious and unconscious, but I had to stay awake to make sure of Zeroro's safety. The group leader pulled out the last senbon, he was about to puncture me until someone shouted. That's when I fell unconscious.

_Zoruru POV_

"Zoruru wake up." The sound of my trainer / leader's cold voice woke me up. My eyes fluttered open, I tried to get up, but my body was in too much pain. My leader's sleek metal arm pushed me down on the bed.

"Zoruru you must not get up yet" Zeroro's voice could be heard across the room. There appeared Zeroro all healed up and ready for action. "It is my fault you got hurt in the first place anyways, so Jirara-dono made me watch you until you woke up." Ah so that's why Zeroro was here, and not frolicking about. I then decided to ask why Zeroro got beat up in the first place. "Those good for nothing bullies were trashing you honor, so I took all the hits for you." My eyes widened in surprise, why would Zeroro do that? "Zoruru I only did that because you're my friend of course!" Zeroro smiled as he said those words. I felt a happiness swell up in my chest.

I finally made a friend.

_Drabble Two END!_

Words: 421

Pages: 1

I do not own Keroro Gunso / Sgt. Frog


	3. Chapter 3

_Zeroro's/Dororo's POV_

Loneliness is a terrible thing, being forgotten was even worse. My days in Pekopon were horrible, no one remembered me, asked me to go to meetings, and the platoon even almost forgot to take me aboard ship when we were done conquering Pekopon. I hate being in this platoon, Keroro-kun is always cruel, Giroro is still mourning for that pink haired Pekoponian, Kururu is creepy, and Tamama is annoying and is always cooing over his sergeant Keroro. I'm sick of it, when we get back to the Keron Star Ship, I'm going to resign from this platoon, and join the assassin league once again. Hopefully I can get brainwashed, so all those memories from Pekopon are gone, it was too painful to remember Koyuki-dono. What hurt me the most is that when I go back to the league, there will be no Jirara, and Zoruru. My best friend and master are gone, but Jirara is somewhere being happy to be free from the army, and Zoruru is with one of the best platoon's ever. As long both of them are happy, I will put on a fake smile and get through life tooth and nail. Maybe one day I'll have a reunion with Jirara and Zoruru, yes that sounds pleasant. Our ship finally lands on one of decks, and the door slowly opens. The guards at the opening motion towards us to get of the ship. The rest of platoon and me follow orders, then we are escorted towards office where Keronian's get paid for a mission well done.

*_After getting settled in*_

I had talked to one of the commanders, requesting a brainwashing just to get rid of all the memories involving Koyuki-dono. Once I was escorted to room, I soon began to forget….

_Drabble Three END!_

Words: 300

Pages: 1

I do not own Keroro Gunso / Sgt. Frog


	4. Chapter 4

_Jirara's POV _

I leaned against the surface behind me, I was in the infirmary in the Keron Starship. I was here because of _him_, Zoruru. I was called here after Zoruru had successfully completed a mission, apparently he had fainted after taking one step off the ship staircase. As the doctor's described his state, half of his body was completely destroyed, they had also said he was in a minor coma like state. I felt someone approach me, I turned to see Zeroro with tears in his eyes and a guilty look on his face. Before I could say anything, Zeroro launched his body towards engulfing me, sobbing into the crook of my neck. I stood there frozen, not sure how to react, so I just put a metallic arm on Zeroro's back and try to comfort him. Me and Zeroro stood there for a while, until Zeroro finally spoke in a whisper like tone. "Jirara-dono it's all my fault, if I had not abandoned him to get reinforcements he would not be like this." Then the sobbing fit started once again, I was angered by the weakness my apprentice was showing, I back handed him. Zeroro looked at me, holding his cheek, tears about to fall out of his eyes. "I-I knew it Jirara-dono, you think this is all of my fault too…" Zeroro then turned around and walked away. I reached out my arm desperately trying to get him turn back around so I could explain my action, but no miracle occurred. One of the doctor's then came out and asked me to see my student, I followed him into the plain white room, and in the very right corner was Zoruru laying there with wire's and a few machines next to him. What surprised me the most, was that the part crushed got covered with metal plates, and his eye was a red robotic looking orb. I slowly walked towards Zoruru, and sat in the chair next to the bed. I stared at him before I spoke to him hoping he would hear me. I said all sorts of things, like 'if you don't surpass this challenge, in hell I will kill you again.', 'Zeroro is blaming himself, you should slap him too', and 'I'm proud of you Zoruru'. After all was said, I got up and left the room, the doctor's noticed Zoruru flinched a little as Jirara said 'I'm proud of you'.

_Drabble Four END!_

_Words: 406_

_Pages: 1_

_I do not own Keroro Gunso / Sgt. Frog. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Summary: When Zeroro's dad can't go to his play at school, he decides to ask someone else._

_Warnings: AU._

_Enjoy._

_Zeroro's POV_

I walked through the automatic doors of my dad's work, stepping up towards the reception desk. There was a light shade of green Keronian working at the desk, she stared at me as I walked up to her. "My, my, my, what a young face. Why have you come here young man?" A blush crept up my face, I was too shy but even though I stuttered she understood what I had said. "Oh, you are Heicho's son, I'll ask a bodyguard to escort you there." She then pointed at a waiting area. "You should wait there until the guards have come, it will take about 15-20 minutes, so sit down and read a magazine or something." I carefully stepped away from people as I made my way over to the area I was appointed too. As the pale green Keronian lady had said, about 20 minutes later, two bulky soldier looking men got me and guided the way to my dad's office. One of the guards knocked softly at the mahogany door, a soft "come in" was issued. The entrance creaked open, and my light blue dad was revealed.

"Zeroro? What are you doing here?" My dad was the CEO of the Heicho corps, a big business in Keron. He usually had no time for me and mom, but when he was off, he was resting. I then clenched the paper in my hands, I walked up to my father and shoved the paper in his hands. "A school play? Zeroro, you know I'm a busy man," my father gave me a guilty look "and I'm sorry, but I can't come Zeroro." My heart broke in half at the words spoken. I just nodded and walked out of the office, hoping no one noticed the tears in my eyes.

_No One's POV_

Zeroro walked through the endless hallways of his father's business, he kept walking until he stopped in front of an office door labeled "Jirara". Zeroro knuckles tapped at the door lightly, a grunt of approval was heard. Zeroro stepped inside the small office of his dad's best employee, Zeroro's second father figure. "Jirara-dono daddy is not coming, he is far too busy." Jirara already saw this coming, he knew Heicho-san was very busy, but couldn't he take a little time of even for his son?

"Zeroro-kun you know your father has a business to run, and to make sure you have food, shelter, and the all things you own, he needs to work."

"I know that, but it isn't fair, even Zoruru's parents are coming!" Zoruru's parents work in the army as medics, so like Heicho-san they were busy as well.

"Zeroro, your mom is coming. Aren't you happy with just that?" Zeroro's body slid down the surface behind him, and sat on the floor.

"I should be, but I want both of my parents there." Jirara frowned, he knew what it was like having that feeling of need, especially when his parents died.

"Zeroro-kun when is your play?" Zeroro looked at Jirara with confusion.

"It's tomorrow afternoon, 12:00 Pm, in the school cafeteria. Why?" Jirara tapped his dark purple hand against the desk next to him (remember AU, no metallic evil hand.).

"No reason, just wanted to know. Just one thing kid, cheer up. No one wants an unhappy kid doing a play, it makes it sad." Zeroro nodded, and left the office.

_Tomorrow at the play/ Zeroro's POV._

I looked across the sea of parents, trying to find my mom in the crowd. I spotted her hand waving at me, she kept screaming 'Zeroro-chan do your best!' Man, how embarrassing. I ran to the back, fixing up my outfit a little. The music started cueing some of us to come out on stage, like Giroro-kun who was the main character. After some lines were said, my part came up. I entered the stage, all eyes on me. I looked towards the crowd, and what I spotted surprised me. It was daddy and Jirara! I smiled, then I remember I had a part to perform.

And no one liked an unhappy performer.

Drabble five END!

Words: 700

Pages: 2

I do not own Keroro Gunso / Sgt. Frog


	6. Chapter 6

_Summary: The last thing Zeroro, Zoruru, and Jirara wanted was a fangirl._

_Warnings: Yaoi fangirl._

_Enjoy._

_No one's POV._

The halls of the Assassin League was quiet, no sound or breathing could be heard. A shadow of a small figure was seen creeping along the wall; a camera was in the shadows hands. The door of room 206 was opened, and the shadowed figure crept in. Once the person took one step, a kunai was thrown at the Keronians feet. The lights flickered on, and there was Zoruru standing; out of bed, and Zeroro rubbing his eyes; still in bed. "Who are you?" Zoruru's voice growled menacingly. The random stranger was revealed, it was a lavender Keronian with a scarf covering her mouth. The symbol on her stomach was an eight sided star shaped mold. The camera in her hands was shaking; probably out of fear.

"U-um m-my name is Y-Yumimi, it's a pleasure to meet y-you." Zoruru raised an invisible eyebrow, the girl didn't look afraid, she looked like she had something to say instead.

"What is your purpose here? Are you an enemy?"

"I-I'm not an enemy, a-and I don't w-want to say my p-purposes for being h-here, sorry." Zeroro sighed from the bed he was laying in, why couldn't Zoruru let her go; instead of playing detective?

"Zoruru-kun just let her go, I want to go back to bed." A little blood dripped out of Yumimi's nose, and Zoruru had noticed that.

"Yumimi, why are you bleeding?"

"U-um." Yumimi then covered her face, a full out blush went across her face. Zoruru stepped closer to Yumimi and grabbed her arm harshly.

"Now, tell us why you are here. Or do I have to force it-" Zoruru's sentence was cut short by her flying backwards from a full blast nosebleed.

"W-why must you be s-so semeish? I c-can't help by reacting th-this way." Zoruru looked at Yumimi questioningly, what the hell was a seme? "And Zeroro-kun why m-must you s-so uke?" Now Zeroro was looking at her strangely.

"What the hell is a uke and seme?"

"U-um." After a minute of explaining, Zeroro and Zoruru looked at Yumimi with horror etched on their faces. A knock on their door startled both of the elite assassins out of their shock.

"Yes, come in!" The creaked open; and Jirara stepped in.

"Baka's, why are you awake, and why is there a girl here?" Yumimi stared at Jirara for a moment, and then snapped her fingers in realization.

"Y-you must be the other seme who is in a love triangle with Zeroro-kun!" Jirara took a step backwards, Yumimi pointed her finger at him. "And you are here to steal Zeroro from Zoruru!"

"What the hell are you talking about woman!"

"No Jirara don't ask!" Zeroro and Zoruru yelled at the same time, but it was too late. Jirara after he was told, he had fainted in shock. Yumimi giggled, she couldn't wait to tell her assassin buddies in the yaoi fanclub about this!

_Drabble Six END!_

_Words: 503_

_Pages: 2_

_I do not own Keroro Gunso/ Sgt. Frog_


	7. Chapter 7

_Summary: Jirara all his life had been cruel, angry person. But when two orphans appear at his doorstep, will he change?_

_Warnings: HUMAN FORMS, AU._

_Enjoy._

_Jirara's POV_

It was about 1:00 AM, I was not so sure why I was up; I had to work in the morning. I lazily dragged my body across the room, trying to reach my bedroom. I stopped dead in my tracks as I heard knocking at the front door. My body swirled around, and walked over to the door. I opened the door slowly; probably because I was tired. I heard the faint sound of crying, I finally opened the door fully, and what lay before me was two babies. I scratched my head, digging through my dark purple hair. I stepped out, and looked around; there was no presence of anyone at all. After sighing, I cradled the babies in my arms and brought them inside. The babies were lying on the table, one had a tuff of gray hair; how odd. And the other one had a full set of hair, it was tinted a light blue; obviously the older one. I had no idea what to do; I never had child care experience. Then a thought struck me, why don't I call a friend with a child to help me? I dialed a number into my cell phone, it rung a few times before a sleepy, gruff voice answered me.

_No one's POV._

"Jirara why are you calling me at this ungodly hour?" Just like him, skipping introductions before a simple hello could be said.

"Goruru-san I have stumbled upon an unexpected surprise that was on my doorstep," Jirara spoke softly so the babies wouldn't wake up "and I thought you might be the expert for this situation."

"And what would be this so call situation?" Jirara bit his lip, how could he explain this?

"Well you see Goruru-san, I have found two babies at my door." The phone went dead silent for a moment.

"WHAT?" Jirara cringed as he held the phone away from his ear. Jirara expected Goruru to react this way, but it still surprised him.

"Goruru calm down, I just need you to come over tomorrow afternoon while I'm gone for work," Jirara looked at the babies "I don't want them to be alone, so when I return we can talk."

"Alright, but are you going to be alright alone tonight?" Jirara hadn't thought of that, would the babies be okay without his supervision?

"I don't know, but I'm sure I'll think of something soon."

"If you insist, but If anything goes sour, called me immediately!" Jirara sighed, there was Goruru being overprotective as always, but as a father of two boys he must be.

"Yeah, yeah; well goodnight Goruru-san."

"Goodnight." Then the line cut off. Jirara looked at the babies, where would he put them?

_Jirara's POV_

I looked around the dusty attic, looking for something I was not so sure was still here. After moving and shuffling boxes, the item of importance came in view. It was my crib; I knew my mother had left this here. A little dusting and reattaching parts, the crib looked almost new. Heaving the object up, I walked down the steps, and dropped the crib with a soft thud. Getting a small blanket, I placed the two babies in the small bed, and tucked them in. I smiled at the two peacefully sleeping children, so innocent.

Oh, I wish I was innocent too.

_Drabble Seven END!_

_Words: 582_

_Pages: 2_

_I do not own Keroro Gunso./ Sgt. Frog. _

_Author Note: I actually considered making this a series, but I decided not to. Sorry to all those who wanted that, but I'm working on this and a Hetalia story. So maybe after finishing this, I will make this into a short two-shot or something. But that will take a awhile. :D _

_Also! Goruru is Giroro's and Garuru's father btw._


	8. Chapter 8

_Tsuki: Okay, I couldn't help myself. So here is the aftermath of Drabble Seven. It's about 6 years later, so they are kids now. _

_Jirara: Why must you make take care of them?_

_Tsuki: Because you love them, wait..why are you towards me with a kunai in your hand? NO DON'T KILL ME!_

_Jirara: COME BACK HERE!_

_Zeroro: Tsuki does not own Keroro Gunso, Naruto, and Pocky. _

_Zoruru: Enjoy._

_No One's POV_

Soft footsteps could be heard down the hallway, little screams of playing from two kids echoed across the hallways. Jirara was trying to read, but the noise prevented him even getting past the first page. He set the book on the table, and headed towards the kids room. Knocking softly at the door, no answer was given; they were too loud to even hear him. Jirara grasped the doorknob and opened the door to see a disaster; toys littered around the room, the television's volume maxed out, and the worst of all, Zoruru was pulling on Zeroro's little ponytail. Jirara gaped at the scene before him, how could two little six year olds cause this much damage? "Zoruru, Zeroro stop at once!" The two children stopped and looked at him with innocent eyes. Zeroro eyes watered up, fresh with tears.

"Daddy, Zoruru-chan is being mean!" Zoruru instantly looked at Jirara, giving him the "puppy look".

"Zoruru release your older brother's ponytail." Jirara never understood why Zeroro would want a ponytail, saying something about how ninja's wear it like this and how he wanted to be one. That show seemed to be their obsession now.

"But dad, Zeroro started it! He said he would be a better ninja than me!" Jirara face-palmed; so that's what they were fighting about.

"I think that both of you would be equal in power, then have a final battle to determine who is better." Both children looked Jirara with skeptical looks.

"Daddy, have you been watching Naruto too?" Jirara stepped back in shock, why would they determine something like that?

"Why would you suggest something like that? Half of the time I can't even remember the show's name." Now the two children were standing up and got into their dad's face.

"Are you sure dad, because that sounds a lot like Naruto's and Sasuke's battle?" Zoruru nudged Zeroro, Jirara sweat dropped; now both of his children were tag teaming him. Great.

"Yeah daddy, that sounds like that a lot."

"I have not been watching Naruto, now go back to playing." The children sighed in defeat, playing once again. Jirara sighed, and walked away from the boy's room. Stepping inside Jirara's own room, Jirara flipped on the television, and Naruto was playing. Opening a packet of Pocky, Jirara grabbed the remote and turned up the volume. "Who said I didn't watch it once in a while?" Jirara smirked; proud of outsmarting the boys.

Jirara can have secrets too.

_Drabble Eight END!_

_Words: 488_

_Pages: 2_

_I do not own Keroro Gunso/ Sgt. Frog. _

_Tsuki: Well this ends the Jirara takes care of Zeroro and Zoruru saga!_

_Jirara: My life has turned into hell because of you._

_Tsuki: My bad. Well, bye. _


End file.
